shot though the heart
by rikusmine
Summary: a young girl wakes up and finds herself in another world with no mermory of who she is or where she came from, but parts of her mermories come back to her when she meets everyone, even Heartless, but aren't some mermories are ment to be left forgoting?
1. Chapter 1

Shot though the heart… 

…_Darkness…that's all that she saw…just endless darkness…and there she was…just a young lady flouting in nothingness…she couldn't move…she could hear…she couldn't smell…she couldn't see…there was just nothing…and yet something or someone called out to her…she opened her eyes as if she would suddenly see something…_

"_**What do you wish for the most?"**__ asked a voice; the girl didn't reply… what did she wish for the most? Just then the voice spoke again…_

"…_**Very well then, I shall give you a form to chose…then, when you're ready, you can tell me you're wish…but from now until now on, you shall be on your own…"**__ and with that said a light appeared from below her…she landed on top of a glass surface with a picture of a young man with spiky brown hair…the girl saw three different coloured orbs flouting in-front of her…she came closer to the green orb when a new voice spoke…_

"_The form of the mages…pure in magic and earth's living beasts…very wise and kind…do you wish to take this form?" it asked her, the girl thought of a moment before going towards the dark blue orb…the voice spoke again…_

"_The form of the knights…strong and powerfully in battle…true to there orders from others… do you wish to take this form?" it asked, but the girl just moved to the last orb, the white one…_

"_The form of the Chosen One…an unknown power that sleeps within…if one should take it they either are blessed…or cursed… do you wish to take this form?" asked the voice for the last time… the girl just looked deep into the white orb and saw herself as a hero, a god…she nodded her head to say 'yes' to the voice and the orb of white went inside her…suddenly her body felt a new life burst into her veins and her body was dressed in white trousers with silver swirls going up from her feet to her knees, a silver tube-top, a pair of silver shoes and a pair of white long fingerless gloves…_

_Just then, a door appeared out of nowhere and slowly opened up for the girl to walk though…the girl slowly began to walk towards the door, feathers floated down from behind her before disappearing into tiny fading lights… _

"_**Good luck, young angel…"**__ said the voice from before…the girl stepped though the door and soon found herself lying down on her back in a different world…_

"Hey, kid! Are you alright?" asked a different voice, the girl looked up towards the voice and found a man with brown hair and grey/blue eyes looking down at her.

"Where I am?" she asked as she sat up and tried to remember who she was and where she had came from.

"You're in Radiant Garden, you've just appeared here two minutes ago." Said the man, after the girl got up onto her feet and saw what the man was wearing a piece of her memory came back to her…

"Hey, you're Leon, aren't you?" she asked him, the man looked at her in shock but soon recovered himself.

"That's right, but how do you know my name? We've never meet before." Asked Leon as he helped the girl to walk.

"I… I don't know… I don't remember anything until I saw you…" said the girl. Leon looked at the girl one more time; somehow he knew this girl was telling the truth.

"Do you have a name?" asked Leon as he led her towards an odd looking house.

"I remember a voice calling me a _young angel_… but I don't think I have a name…" said the girl as she started to feel sad.

A little while later, after they entered the house, the girl got some more memories when she saw who was living in the house. When she said their names they asked her how she knew the she told them the same thing she told Leon and when they spoke of a boy named Sora, she remembered even more. She could tell every detail of Sora and his friends.

"Well my dear, you're memory is coming back peace by peace. But I fear that you will remember thing's that should remain forgotten." Said Merlin, the wizard.

"But… I must have some kind of name or something…" said the girl, looking sadly down at her feet. That's when Leon spoke up.

"You said someone called you a _young angel_ right? Well how's about we call you Angel?" he asked. The others looked in thought and smiled.

"Angel Young. That sounds like a good name to me!" cheered Yuffie; the others agreed that it was a good name.

"Hm? Angel… I like it. From now on, my name shall be Angel Young! Thank you for helping me and giving me a name to be called by." Said Angel, proud of her new name. But just then, there was a huge crash from outside and everyone rushed out to see what was going on. Angel slowly wished she hadn't followed the gang…

Dark monsters made from the shadows themselves, appeared from nowhere and where hurting the people… Heartless. Angel's head started to hurt; memories were coming back to fast and in large chunks… the name's of the Heartless, their move's, everything about them was coming into Angel's mind and heart.

"Angel! Look out!" yelled Leon, Angel looked up to see a Shadow coming up towards her, she screamed as it jumped her. She waited for the attack, but none come… she felt a unknown wait in her hands, she looked down at them and found a pair of silver guns waiting to be used…

Without even a second thought, Angel soon began to shoot at every Heartless she could see. Shadow's, Fatboady's, Bookmaster's, Airpierets' and every other Heartless that anyone could name.

But soon the battle began to move into the maw, where Leon had found Angel, and from there they could see that there was no end to the Heartless, more and more just kept appearing.

"We need help! And fast!" yelled Leon as he took out up to ten Heartless with one swing of his Gunblade.

"And real soon!" yelled Yuffie as she backfilped away from a Fatboady. Angel grolwed as some Heartless ran pass them and were heading from the town.

"Not good." She said to herself as she tried to aim at them, but there was just too many Heartless around.

Suddenly there was a bright, large flash of light and a tun of Heartless dissappeared as a bright Keyblade seem to fly back into it's owners hands, Angel gasped. It was Sora! And Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku too! They had come to fight off the Heartless along with Leon and the gang!

"No way! Sora?" Angel asked, but all of a sudden a Heartless had appeared in-front of her! Angel just shot it in the head and began to battle some others close by.

"I can't believe I'm doing this! Fighting Heartless with my hero's and with guns! Who knew I could be so bad ass!" said Angel as she shot two more Heartless at the same time, but she didn't notice how close to the edge of the cliff she was at, it wasn't until a Heartless shot a fireball at her when she found out. But it was too late; she fell backwards into a death trap! She managed to grab the edge of the cliff and screamed.

"HELP!" she yelled hoping for someone to save her. Thankfully someone did, Riku. Riku took out the Heartless that shot the fireball and came over to help Angel.

"Hold on. I've got ya." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and onto her feet.

"Thanks' I…" Angel started but a Heartless was right behind Riku and was seconds away from hitting him, so Angel whipped out her guns and shot the Heartless. Riku looked shocked for a moment before looking at Angel.

"Nice shot." He said, Angel blushed. Riku was being kind to her, how nice!

"T-thanks… I'm not sure how I can shoot so well, but we need all the help we can get…" she said as she looked at her guns.

"_Come to think of it, how can I summon these guns? I don't even like guns! Weird..."_ Angel thought to herself, suddenly there was a scream and everyone turned to see Kairi being held by a huge Heartless!

"Kairi! Hold on!" yelled Sora tried to hit the monster but got punched in the face. Angel slapped a hand across her eyes.

"What is he, stupid! Use you're Wisdom Drive Form!" Angel shouted as she shot the Heartless in the eye, Sora looked at her.

"How do you-?" he started.

"JUST DO IT!" Angel screamed at him, Sora didn't want to get on this girls bad side and did as he was told. He transformed into his blue colour form and began to battle as well. The Heartless soon dropped Kairi and she ran off towards where it was safe. The Heartless almost took the whole gang out but Angel didn't go down so easily.

"THAT DOES IT! ROUND SHOT!" she yelled before she want super fast around the Heartless and shot at it nearly 30 times until the Heartless drop down dead! Angel panted for air.

"Damit! That took up way to much of my energy…" she sighed, but then everything went black for Angel because at that moment she fainted…


	2. Chapter 2

Shot though the heart… 

Part 2.

_Angel felt her heart racing as she looked around her, the place unknown scared her and it got a lot scarier when darkness started to rise from the ground and started to chase her. _

_Angel ran for dear life, the darkness following her with every step of the way, monsters began to appear but they were not Heartless or Nobodys…they were something else… _

_Suddenly Angel tripped, she looked back to see one of the monsters had a good grip on her foot, she tried to kick it off with her other leg but another monster grabbed that one too. Then two more monsters held down her arms, Angel was trapped! She heard a lath above her; she looked up to see a man in a grey hooded outfit looking down at her and his hand transforming into a gun and aimed right between her eyes! _

"_**Who or what are you?"**__ Angel asked with fear in her voice, but man smiled darkly at her before he spoke. _

"_**Soulless."**__ He whispered as he fired the gun…_

Angel screamed as she sat up in a bed back at Merlin's place. She sat there just pantting and gaspping at what must have been a dream.

"Angel? Are you alright? We heard a scream!" asked Aerith as she came rushing over to see what was going on. Angel let out a shaky breath while wipeing away what she thought was a drop of sweat but it felt more sticky, she pulled her hand away to find it was covered in blood.

"What the heck? I'm bleeding?" Angel gasped as she tried to find the sorce of the bleeding, Aerith gasped when she saw the blood and tried to help. Everyone else came walking in to see what was going on.

"What happened to you?" asked Sora as Aerith cleaned Angel's forhead.

"I don't know. Unless… no. that's not possalbe…" said Angel as she shook her head.

"What? What can't be possalbe?" asked Kairi sitting down infront of Angel.

"My nightmare… there was this guy… he shot me between the eyes…" Angel told her.

"Right in the same place you're bleeding now?" asked Leon.

"Yeah. And not only that, I saw these monsters, they were like nothing I've ever seen before in my life. It was like if he was contraling them…" Angel shivered from the memery of the look on the mans face.

"Must be the new enermy, my master Yen Sid warned me about this." Said a new voice, Angel looked up with a smile across her face for she knew who it was.

"So we finally meet, King Mickey." She said as the well known mouse came forward and stopped infront of her.

"Ah, so you're the one that knows about other people but not about you're own past. And a very different way to take out Heartless from what I hear." Said Mickey as he wacthed Angel get up after she had stopped bleeding thanks to Aerith's cure spell.

Angel summoned up her guns and spun them around before giving one to King Mickey, the King took a good look at the gun and tried to use it but all of the sudden the gun disappeared and reappeared back in Angel's hand.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Lathed Sora as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Magic guns, nice." Said Riku, Angel blushed when he looked her way.

"But wait, King Mickey, didn't you just say that she has no past?" asked Kairi.

"That's right, I don't have any memeroires of my life before I woke up and found myself here in Radiant Garden. But I know everything about you guys, what you've done, what you can do and more." Angel exsplaned as she sat down again next to Kairi.

"Really? Like what?" asked Riku.

"Well where to start, um… lets see… you guys come from Destiny Islands, but Kairi was oriderly from here but doesn't recall it. Sora has a Nobody named Roxas who was best friends with Axel, who's formal name was Lea and came from Radiant Garden too-" Angel started until she was cut off by Sora.

"Whoa! Time out! How in the name of kingdom hearts do you know all about this stuff?" Sora asked not feeling to comfeble any more.

"I don't know… I just do. My geuss is that I had a past life of some kind…" Angel said with a srug.

"Hm. Maybe, just maybe, you know what these new enermy is and you weren't ment to find out so they tried to take you memeroires away." Said Aerith as she sat in thought. Angel's head went staight up, almost scaring Aerith and Kairi half to death.

"Soulless…" she almost whispered out with fear in her voice.

"I beg you pardon my dear?" asked Merlin after he nearly chocked on his tea.

"That's what the guy said in my dream, no… my nightmare…" Angel said as she touched where she had once been bleeding.

"Soulless? What kind of monster is that?" asked Yuffie.

"No idea, but there is one thing I can tell you and that is they are strong, really strong." Said Angel, just as Kairi was about to ask Angel how she knew this there was a scearm from outside and something they never heard before.

"That's my que." Said Angel as she rushed outside to fight, the others followed in suit, but what they found almost scard them out of their wits.

Why? Because, standing in the clearing was a bunch of monsters that nobody had ever seen, they were small as a Shadow Heartless but moved like a Dusk Nobody and they were grey in colour.

"Oh my good god! What the hell are those?" asked Cid of the fisrt time today (he was on his computer all this time by the way.).

"Soulless… and this time I'm not going down so easily." Angel said as she whipped out the guns and began to shoot.

The Soulless clearly didn't like this and turned to adtack, it was a long and hard battle and after half an hour the team still had ten or more Soulless going!

"How… are we… surpose… to beat… these… things?" gasped Sora who was almost out of power.

"It's almost like they can't be killed!" said Kairi as she jumped over one Soulless just so she couldn't get hit be it.

"There must be away, there must!" Angel hissed as she backed away from some Soulles, suddenly she bummed into someone she looked over her shoulder to see Riku behind her.

"I'm open for any ideas." He said after taken notice of Angel whos back was agasit his.

Everyone inclueding King Mickey were trapped, there was nothing they could do, that's when Angel saw something on one of the roofs, it looked like another Soulless but this one was bigger and had glowing eyes.

"_Can it be that thing that's making them stonger? It just has to be it! I got to take it down now!"_ Angel thought as she took aim.

"Straight Though!" she yelled as she fired, she'd got the Soulless though one of its legs making it fall off the roof and onto the ground, when it crashed a light faded off the other Soulless and they didn't look so strong.

"Just as I thought, that Soulless knows magic, we have to take it out first!" Angel said as she pointed to the limping Soulless, the others took in her info and went for it.

Sora tagged up with Donald and Goofy so that they could use their limit on the limping Soulless, Kairi and Aerith used a powerful cure spell together so that everyone was healed and the rest of the group took out the weaker Soulless with better ease.

As they all finally took out the last Soulless they all sighed and half of them flopped to the floor to tierd to fight any more, Angel was still standing somehow but panting hard from the battle. That's when they heard someone lathing…

"Well done, young _Angel_." Said a voice, Angel looked up towards were the voice came from.

"Who's there! Show yourself, or are you too scrade to do so!" yelled Angel as she looked around, the others doing the same.

Suddenly came from behind Angel's shadow and jumped right over her head, Angel gasped as she saw who it was, it was the guy from her nightmare she was sure of it. The guy landed at least ten feet away from her and smiled evily at her.

"How do you know my name?" Angel asked feeling a bit spooked out. The guy laughed as he pulled out something from his coat.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked as he held out what looked like some kind of necklase, Angel staired at it, for some reason it looked almost furmealer to her, suddenly her head started to hurt the guy laughed as he saw this.

"What's-!" Angel tried to asked but then a sudden memery came back to her…

_Angel saw some people almost the same age as her, one guy with black hair, a girl with dark hair and another girl with choclate hair. _

"_**We didn't really know what else to get you, but this seemed just right for you." **__Said the girl with choclate hair as she handed a box towards Angel._

_Angel saw her hands open the box and pull out a silver necklase with a heart shaped locket. _

"_**Oh guys! It's just to die for!"**__ Angel heard herself say as she held the locket closer. _

"_**Open it, you love what's inside."**__ Said the guy with black hair with a smile on his face, Angel saw herself opening the locket, inside was a picture of what must be all her friends. Angel could only gasped at the sight. _

"_**I took the picture a little while back and I just randomly thought of you _!"**__ said the girl with dark hair, Angel blincked, why couldn't she hear her own name. _

"_**Yeah, Kina emailed us her idea and we desided to pinch in together."**__ Said the guy. _

"_**And I found the locket to put it in."**__ said the choclate hair girl. _

"_**Oh… guys… thank you! You are all my best friends!"**__ Angel heard herself say…_

…And that's when Angel came back to reallaerty.

"No. You-you monster! What have you done to them?" she yelled at the guy as she took a step forward, the others looked at her, something was wrong and they could tell by Angel's eyes. But the guy just laughed once more before throwing the locket to Angel, who thankfully caught it.

"Oh you'll remember sooner or later, besides… no matter how long it takes, _you_ will sufther the worise." He laughed as a potal appeared behind him and he backed into it.

"No! Stop! Come back here!" Angel yelled as she ran to stop him but Mickey got there first!

"Wa! King Mickey!" gasped Donald and Goofy together as the potal closed before anyone can do anything.

"No… King Mickey… he's… he's gone…" gasped Kairi who was quite close to crying at that moment.

"He's gone to wherever that Son of a Bicth is holding my friends." Angel said as she held the locket tight in her grasp.

"We'll find them." Said Sora all of the sudden, the others looked up at him.

"What?" asked Leon sounding a little shocked at that moment.

"Think about it, if that guy is the reason to all these Soulless then there might be lots of other worlds in danger. Old worlds we've been to, new ones that we haven't and one of them is the place where her friends are. So… if anyone want's to tag along for this new jerony with me then lets go." Said Sora prodly while summoning his keyblade.

Angel smiled and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sora, you really do know how to talk somebody into do weird stuff. But all in all… I'm in. That basterd isn't getting away with this." She said as she walked over to him and then placed out her hand for him to shake.

"Angel Young is the name, and I would be houred to work by your side." She added with a smile, Sora smiled back before shaking her hand and holding it tight.

"That's good to know." He said as Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Riku came over to join them.

"Angel, are you sure you want to do this." Asked Aerith looking worried for her friend.

"Oh relax Aerith, she'll be fine with Kairi." Said Yuffie.

"Hey!" yelled Sora, knowing what that ment. The others laughed.

"Take care of yourself kid." Said Cid while giving his fond two finger sirlot.

"Your welcome to come back here any time my dear." Said Merlin sweetly. Angel smiled.

"Thank you… for everything." She said as Sora got the Gummi Ship down.

"Angel." Leon spoke up, Angel looked over to him as he walked up to her, he handed over a red coloured orb.

The red orb suddenly went into her hand, Angel felt a hot almost burning power within her.

"_This must be what fire magic feels like."_ She thought to herself.

"Whatever happen's don't give up, no matter what." Leon said with a smile.

"Will do… Squall." Angel laughed as she rushed into the Gummi Ship, Leon gasped at what he heard.

"Why that little-!" Leon started but Angel had left with Sora and the gang, and they where soon flying off into the sky. Angel giggled a little before she took a look around the ship.

"_I wonder what this thing has in it."_ She thought as she looked around, she found the kitchon, the bathroom, a bedroom that had been used (most likey by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Not at the same time ofcorse.), another bedroom with two beds that looked like if it was halfed used, two more big single beds bedrooms and another room that was just a big empty space.

"This must be some kind of training room, or was, it's hard to tell." Angel said to herself, thinking that she was alone.

"I think your right, just needs some stuff in here, that's all." Said a voice behind her.

Angel jumped and spun around to see Riku who was watching her.

"Riku. You scrade me. Didn't anyone tell you to never sneck up on people like that?" Angel asked as she placed a hand on her beating heart.

"Sorry, just wanted to know what you were doing. I have to admit, I didn't know this room was even in this ship." Riku said as he walked closer up to Angel. Angel blushed, why did she keep blushing whenever Riku was near?

"Oh. Ok. Um… ur… did you want to ask me something or?..."Angel asked unsure how this talk will go.

"Hm? Oh no, just having a look around." Riku said before he noticed something.

"Um. Angel? Why are you blushing?" he asked, Angel froze, he had seen her blush! Without a second thought she dashed to the bathroom, leaveing Riku lost on why she ran away.

Angel splashed some water on her face to cool her cheeks down.

"_What's wrong with me? It's almost like a have some kind of crush on him! …wait… WHAT?"_ thought Angel.

"Oh god, no! no! I can't be in love, that's silly, I just meat the guy." She said to herself, she hoped no-one could her, mostly Riku. She left the bathroom and headed into one of the big single bedrooms and flopped onto the bed.

"What am I going to do?..." she asked before falling asleep on the bed…

**Rikusmine: Yay! Second one done! *does a little dance* **

**Riku: um… Angel? Weren't you surpose to ask something to your viewers? **

**Rikusmine: Hm? Oh yes, ofcourse! You see my dear viewers, I've got some ideas to this story but I don't know how to tie it into the story.**

**Riku: So you have the ideas but don't know what order to pet them in, right? **

**Rikusmine: that's right, so I came up with an idea! "why not let my viewers deside?" I'll let you deside where our heroes will go and how they do it! **

**Riku: So we're going to have a little vote, Angel here will ask you to chose from a small number of chouses and the one with the most votes will be writen for the next chapter. **

**Rikusmine: Is everyone alright with that? Okay then, lets start! So, my idea is that Sora and the gang go to Twilight Town/Yen Sid's tower, they have a talk with Yen Sid and afterwards they head to… **

**1) Land of Dragons. (this story will be like Mulan 2) **

**2) Olympus Coliseum. (Where they try to join for the games but Phil says no to the girls but Angel enters dressed up like a boy) **

**3) Your own chouse of world! (You decide what new and wonderful world{s} they can go to! Just ask me in your review if I can "such and such" and I will do it. E.g. a Yu-Gi-Oh! World or Howls Moving Castle world!) **

**Riku: just remember that '**_**if**_**' you chose any number (mostly 3), that you must put down a full detail of your idea and Angel will make sure to add her 'thank y****ou' notes before every story (you can even ask if it can be done by your fav' K.H. star!). vote through your reviews please! **

**Rikusmine: thank you all for your reviews so far and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story coming up someday soon. *bows head in happyness!* ^_^ **


End file.
